


The Crown Prince and His War Minister

by loeycifer (hyunchanee_exo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Characteristics, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Interstellar - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/loeycifer
Summary: Crown Prince Baekhyun was hesitant about his marriage to War Minister Chanyeol at first... but a successful wedding night wasn't impossible at all.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	The Crown Prince and His War Minister

**Author's Note:**

> this is my birthday fic uwu

Today was an important day for the beastmen citizens of the Elyxion Empire. The interior of the Imperial Palace was decorated with the traditional setup for a wedding, but unlike the cultural weddings where the celebrations were rowdy and filled with merrymaking, this one was private and limited to the men in question. It wasn’t because royal weddings were traditionally calm and secretive due to royals having to maintain a sacred level – it’s because this wedding had been out of necessity rather than out of intimacy.

Dressed in beautiful red wedding robes, Crown Prince Baekhyun stayed in a waiting room while the wedding was still being prepared to be held by noon, during the auspicious highest point of the sun in the sky. He looked dissatisfied while he sat in front of the Emperor, his slender hands within his old, wizened ones.

“Why should I marry the War Minister? I do not want my Prince Consort to be a man soaked in blood,” he pouted, still aggrieved even after continuously asking this question for a couple of months already.

And as usual, the Emperor solemnly answered the same thing. “My dear son, I am old and tired. You’re my only heir, and you cannot ascend without a spouse. My illness has shook the balance of power within the imperial court. It will be a matter of time before people of evil intentions come and stir trouble, and you will definitely be harmed. Marrying the War Minister who single-handedly spread our empire over thousands of star systems across the galaxy will ensure your safety and stable ascension to the throne.”

Such a long answer, yet Baekhyun could only continue to wear a shadow of unhappiness across his face. He naturally understood all of this – he was the crown prince! Matters of politics were naturally something he completely understood ever since he finished reading his first book.

But Baekhyun was narrow-minded because of his heart, not content with this wedding at all for various personal reasons.

For one, the identity of the famed War Minister was just too much. It was embarrassing to admit, but Baekhyun just couldn’t handle the danger emanating from his whole being. He definitely looked like a one-man army, and one gaze from his deep golden eyes just sent Baekhyun shivers down his spine. This War Minister was simply the sort of person that could make him kneel, and that was not something good for someone destined for the throne!

But Baekhyun could only swallow his bitter feelings and accept this marriage. He had no reason to turn down the War Minister at all. He was a good chess piece, he felt wild and unrestrained but Baekhyun was confident in his shrewdness. He can certainly control him – even if he was not-just-a-tad-bit afraid of him.

Though, he was coldblooded like this but Baekhyun still wanted a happy marriage! How can he do that with a person like the War Minister?

"Your Highness, it's time," a servant announced.

Baekhyun helplessly stared at the Emperor, but all he could offer was an encouraging smile and walked him out to the ceremony hall.

Sigh, he will just endure this. He was the Crown Prince of the Great Elyxion Empire that has spread throughout thousands of star systems, and he will marry the man who helped the imperial family enjoy this achievement. No matter how he complained, Baekhyun knew there was nothing more fitting than this marriage. This War Minister was the best person to be wedded to him.

As the Emperor walked him to the hall, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel nervous. At the entrance, there was a straight, imposing figure. He wore the same red robes as Baekhyun, but he still looked like a man of the battlefield. His white hair was handsomely brushed over his head and when his golden eyes landed on Baekhyun, it made him want to transform into his primitive form – a little holland lop rabbit – then hop away and burrow himself somewhere no one could see him.

War Minister Chanyeol turned to face the royals. He respectfully saluted them and said with a deep, crisp voice, "I am honored to be part of this, Your Highnesses."

The Emperor smiled up at the man like a proud father would, then he gave his own son's hand to him. Chanyeol quickly took the Crown Prince's hand, his calloused palms grazing against smooth skin. It made Baekhyun flinch a bit, but he surprisingly liked the feel of the hand around his.

Their eyes met again, and something in Baekhyun's heart itched.

"I shall meet you when the sun is at its peak in the sky," the Emperor pleasantly said before making his way into another room.

With this, Baekhyun was left alone with the dangerous War Minister.

The Crown Prince wasn't a man of combat, but he was certainly a man of intellect and wit. Yet none of this mattered when he was frightened out of his mind, an innate trait brought by his rabbit genes. This War Minister was a man of the battlefield, and to make things worse, he was also a scary snow leopard beastman! A rabbit's instincts would always activate the flight response from a predator like this!

Chanyeol was a beastman with high spiritual strength. Thus, he quickly sensed the distraught felt by the Crown Prince and felt responsible for it. He took the initiative to hold Baekhyun's hand tighter, rubbing the back of it with his thumb and mumbled, "I won't hurt you, Your Highness."

It was spoken so low that Baekhyun even thought he had imagined it. He wanted to make him repeat it just to be sure, but they heard the gongs that commenced the start of the wedding so they couldn't talk anymore and began the rites.

The couple walked down the hall towards a platform where the Emperor stood. They then knelt on two prepared mats, where they bowed deeply to the Heavens and mumbled their vows to each other for the gods to hear before turning to each other and doing the same thing. 

"With these rings, your vows to each other as husband and husband will be sealed," the Emperor announced as servants came to hand them the rings. They were simple but intricate ruby bands that they took turns to put on their ring fingers.

With that, Crown Prince Baekhyun was now married to his Prince Consort, War Minister Chanyeol.

News of it spread all across the star system's virtual networks, and many people wished for the happiness of such a well-matched couple. They knew nothing of their personal life, but knowing how commendable their Crown Prince was and how this War Minister was popular for his martial feats, there weren't any complaints.

Except for Baekhyun of course.

That afternoon, they went to the wedding reception attended by nobles and interacted with them, receiving their blessings. Baekhyun had been so busy talking while his new husband would only hover behind him wordlessly, like the shadow beast that he was known as during combat, just in different contexts.

When it was time to retire for the night, Baekhyun felt nervous again.

He didn't know anything about his husband, but they had to spend their nights together in one bed from now on. Baekhyun was afraid of many things, his mind an unreasonable mess that he could only sit at the edge of the bed and wait patiently. He was so nervous that he actually felt his spiritual strength waver and for a moment he was really about to turn into his beast form.

The sounds of footsteps outside resounded, and it made Baekhyun want to cry blood out of sheer anxiety. He clenched his fists, crumpling his night robes within them as he waited for the War Minister to enter the room.

Minutes passed and Baekhyun didn't hear anything.

It was so silent, until it was suddenly broken by the sound of a bird chirping.

Baekhyun blinked and raised his head in confusion, looking around to see where that came from until his eyes landed on the little snow leopard that had walked up to him and was now looking up at him with golden eyes expectantly.

He flinched in surprise before relaxing, yet still vigilant as he eyed the fluffy little feline cub hesitantly.

"W-War Minister?" Baekhyun asked hesitantly. The snow leopard nodded and reached up, his soft paws on his thighs. He suddenly chirped, surprising Baekhyun again when he realized he never heard a snow leopard cub's sound before.

"Pfft," Baekhyun stifled a laugh, finding it funny hearing the feared snow leopard chirping like a bird. This feline suddenly looked incredibly cute, and momentarily forgetting his grievances, Baekhyun hauled the cub up to his lap and made him sit there.

It was a strange scene. It was the wedding night of a newly wedded couple, yet one was in the cub version of his beast form. 

Unlike what people say, War Minister Chanyeol wasn't as scary as he looked or acted. He did have the strange temper that was common among felines though, so it made him act harshly towards other people who weren't part of his family. But towards his family… he was as tender as a little house cat who has been tamed since birth.

"War Minister, did you do this so I wouldn't be scared of you anymore?" Baekhyun smiled sweetly, gently rubbing the fur of the cub in his hands. The little snow leopard's eyes were squinting from satisfaction, enjoying the treatment that he was getting. While in his cub form, Chanyeol couldn't say anything unlike in his full beast form, so all he could do was let Baekhyun have his way until he didn't feel too nervous around him anymore.

"Thank you for being considerate," the Crown Prince sighed. "I think I may have had the wrong impression of you."

The cub in his arms was suddenly gone. Baekhyun blinked and Chanyeol finally appeared in his human form, kneeling on the ground with his hands on Baekhyun's knees.

"Crown Prince, don't be afraid of me," he said, looking up to him the same way he did in his cub form. Baekhyun's heart ached a little bit, suddenly finding this man cute even in his human form.

But shyness sprouted in the stead of nervousness, so Baekhyun felt his cheeks warm up as he pursed his lips and mumbled, "Don't sit there, sit next to me."

It turned out to be difficult for him. The War Minister was a snow leopard yet he had the temperament of a house cat. He sat really close to the prince, his body and his heat that used to intimidate Baekhyun now translated into something a bit more unspeakable. It was doing things to his poor little heart.

"Crown Prince, please excuse my rudeness," Chanyeol whispered, leaning against him. "But please know that I have always liked you."

Baekhyun snapped his head to the side, staring at his husband with bright eyes. He was surprised for the nth time today, and there was a light, bubbly feeling in his chest upon hearing such a confession.

"I am fully happy with this marriage and I will do whatever you say," Chanyeol continued, leaning in even closer. Baekhyun didn't know if he was doing this on purpose. "You can trust me with everything. I won't let anything or anyone harm you."

When he spoke, Baekhyun couldn't take his eyes off him. He just realized… this husband was quite handsome, both with face and his words.

It seemed like his father didn't make a bad choice.

"You'll do whatever I say?" Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol nodded obediently.

"I'll do anything for my husband, the Crown Prince."

Baekhyun's smile widened even more. He was a timid little rabbit, but he was also the heir to the throne who held a good position in the imperial court since he was a teenager and he helped managed the empire together with the Emperor. He was no one to be simply trifled with.

"Since it's our wedding night," Baekhyun lifted a finger to his lips. "Kiss me."

He wasn't being coquettish, this was natural! It was not fitting for a newly wed couple to not go through their marital obligations during their wedding night. Things must go this way.

Baekhyun could almost see Chanyeol's fur puffing out in shock at seeing him take the initiative, but he soon regained his composure and eagerly swooped in. He gently rested his hands at the sides of the Crown Prince's neck then pressed his plush lips against his.

Baekhyun let Chanyeol lead. At first, the snow leopard was being cautious and would only move his lips tenderly against his. His husband was responsive, so he got braver and sneaked his tongue in to deepen the kiss.

Salacious sounds of lips against lips resounded through their chambers, setting an erotic mood. Gone was the initial awkwardness, replaced by the evident compatibility of the couple. 

Baekhyun couldn't help but lightly moan when Chanyeol's large hands started to roam around, fingers moving in to undo the front of his robes and slide under the fabric so he could touch the skin underneath.

"Mischievous little beast," Baekhyun whispered adoringly as his husband started to suck and bite on his neck, leaving marks of possession on the fair skin. 

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Chanyeol groaned as he helped the Crown Prince lay down properly on the bed.

"Well aren't you naughty," Baekhyun laughed breathily. "You're already touching me inappropriately yet you still have the face to apologize. Shameless."

Chanyeol smiled, revealing little fangs that made him look cunning and cute before he pushed back the front of the Crown Prince's robes further away and lapped at a fleshy little nub.

Little whimpers left Baekhyun's lips as the cheeky big cat fondled his tits, pushing them together and licked each nub carefully until they were perky and rosy. The stimulation was too much, especially when Chanyeol moved in to suck them between his lips.

 _"Ah!"_ Baekhyun cried out, biting his lip as he rubbed his hard cock against Chanyeol's own large bulge, rutting desperately and in need of friction. 

"Husband, I feel horny. Please do something," Baekhyun begged, shuddering as Chanyeol gave him a particularly hard suck.

The fate of their night was already set, and there was no turning back. Baekhyun felt helpless and nervous as he spread his legs and let Chanyeol play with his most secret place. It was his first time, so he applied a lot of the lubricant into his hole and took his time stretching him.

"I didn't expect our night to get to this point so fast," Baekhyun mumbled with a little chuckle, toes curling at the feel of Chanyeol fingering him and his tongue still against his nipple, leisurely sucking. The pleasure wasn't too much, but it continued to circulate heat in his body and aided him to relax, ready for the possession.

The moment Chanyeol slid his cock into him and began to slowly pound him into the bed, Baekhyun couldn't stop the starry expression on his face. It was a mix of endearing and sensual, and the man on top had to control himself not to give in to this intense desire to just fuck him up. He didn't want to scare him.

"You're so beautiful," Chanyeol fawned over him, placing kisses all over his cheeks. "I've always dreamed about doing this."

"So scandalous of the War Minister to hold such lewd thoughts about the future emperor," Baekhyun mused as he pulled Chanyeol closer. He was already addicted to this romantic man, and even though he knew he was already promised a lifetime with him, he couldn’t help but pull him closer. His body shook against every thrust, and to get himself deeper, Chanyeol threw one leg over his shoulder fucked into one particular spot that specifically caused a delicious little moan to leap past Baekhyun's lips.

It was irrational. Baekhyun didn’t know why he kept on having these shameless train of thoughts, but he desired to monopolize this War Minister and have him all for himself. He was already his, but he wanted more of him.

Chanyeol was a feline beastman, but in the throes of passion, he wanted to give Baekhyun everything he wanted. When the Crown Prince suddenly switched them, shoved him to the bed, and started bouncing on his lap so fervently, he didn’t have much to protest against and could only indulge the man. He felt happy watching him, eyes feasting on the view of the beautiful prince using his cock.

A rabbit beastman can be easily distressed, since their primitive form was a delicate prey animal. Their personality was usually calm and gentle, their tempers easy and cool. But when mating, they were eager and have very high sex drives. Baekhyun never had sex before due to his high position, but when he was put through such a situation, his instincts came in and all he could think of was to claim his mate and do it numerous times for good measure.

Chanyeol seemed to have figured this bit out. Baekhyun wasn't as fragile as he thought and probably even had more stamina than him. He didn't hold back, eagerly holding Baekhyun's shapely hips and helped him up and down his cock. The bed creaked with their ministrations, mixed in with the sounds of Baekhyun's wanton noises and the obscene sounds of lubricant sloshing in between their bodies, where they were intimately connected.

"Husband, I'm going to cum really hard," Baekhyun mewled, quivering as he tried to chase his orgasm. He held on to Chanyeol's abdomen, closed his eyes and rocked his hips harder, panting lightly with effort. Aside from the cock just hitting all the places that were needed to be hit, Baekhyun got off on the view of his husband beneath him. The War Minister was so handsome, even more handsome when his robes were open. His body was toned and lean with muscles, a view that turned Baekhyun on immensely. He couldn't get enough of him. It almost felt like he was a sinner asking for repentance from those times when Baekhyun thought lowly of him.

Sitting up, Chanyeol slid his hand down Baekhyun's sweaty chest, eyeing him with lust-filled golden eyes. He couldn't pull his eyes away from him, entranced by Baekhyun's performance. Now that he was sitting up, he was closer to Baekhyun's body. Right in front of him were his pink nubs, enticing him like little cherries. He was a man, so he quickly moved to take a nub into his mouth. They were already sensitive, so the wet touch of his tongue and lips only aroused Baekhyun more and made him move more roughly.

"I'm cumming!" Baekhyun shrieked, hugging Chanyeol close to him.

The War Minister suddenly pushed him down to the bed, hammering deep into him. He kissed Baekhyun hard, cutting off the heated, loud moan that left his lips as he violently came. He didn't stop, driving Baekhyun crazy as he fucked him while he cummed, chasing his own orgasm until he finally filled him up with white liquid. 

They laid down for a moment, sounds of their harsh breathing reverberating through the room. Chanyeol slowly slid out, his cum lewdly dripping down Baekhyun's thighs. He was still high on the feel of a good fuck from the War Minister, giving him the show of a silly eager husband who has been sexed up so good – legs wide open, his slutty hole filled with cum, chest and neck filled with brightly colored marks, his nipples and lips swollen. 

Chanyeol was ready to help Baekhyun clean up like the good husband that he was, but the Crown Prince didn't seem satiated enough and actually rolled over, presenting his plump little ass for him to wreck (like it wasn't already).

Reaching around, he opened his asscheeks and gave the stunned man a closer look at his masterpiece. His hole fluttered as cum continued to drip out, it was almost pitiful to watch since it obviously missed the size plummeting into it. This made Chanyeol gulp, his cock standing up and throbbing almost immediately.

"Husband, the night is long," he wiggled his ass and spread his legs a bit wider. "You can't be tired, right?"

Of course he wasn't. Chanyeol was a top warrior of the empire. He couldn't decline it when it was also his marital obligation to satisfy him. He'd keep on giving the Crown Prince everything until the morning came – scratch that. He'll keep on doing it until he was satiated, and it wouldn't matter how long that would take.

And so, Chanyeol willingly shoved his cock back into his ass and made Baekhyun cry into the several more times that he cummed.

The next morning, Baekhyun groaned when he realized how sore his muscles were. He looked at Chanyeol with aggrieved eyes, only wishing to complain, but his husband was too good. Chanyeol hauled him up, helping to clean him up. After that, they ate breakfast and spent the morning in bed, talking and getting to know each other even more.

The Emperor had been right in initiating this marriage. It was destined for longevity and greatness.


End file.
